Bombs, Crime, and Women
by NecrosisKink
Summary: There are three things Junkrat understands rather well. They all respond to a very specific very simple stimuli. You just have to know how to use them right, or be unafraid of usin' them wrong. (Reader/Junkrat: Oneshot, smut, pwp, dubious consent, oral, fingering, rooftop naughtiness, mild humor.)


*BOOM*

A sudden giant cloud of reds and oranges, blooming and blossoming bigger and bigger, lighting up the sky with heated colors until the hues eventually turn from bright and blinding to grey and calming...the smoke left in it's wake drifting slowly to the ground.

"Beautiful."

I chuckle at the Australian, "You really love explosions don't you."

"I wasn't talkin' about the explosion." He replies, cocking a brow at me.

I scoff and turn to the junker next to me. It seemed as though we had taken a liking to each other, though it was something I refused to acknowledge or admit. We had been spending plenty of time together, though a reason as to why- I couldn't tell you. But what I told myself was that it was because I found him interesting-which I do- but it might also have something to do with the fact that he's extremely volatile and dangerous, causing me to strive to stay on his good side. A man with a gun that shoots bombs and sends himself flying using his own mines can only either be a friend or a foe; better strive to be the former. Not to mention the name Junkrat is a rather infamous one.

I turn to the object of my monologue and I see he's got that insane grin on his face, baring his sharp cuspids at me.

Looking like a cat on his fifth hour of lounging in the sun; carefree and moving only to sink further into a comfy position.

He's got to be messing with me right now..."What is this, flirting?" I ask.

His face twists into a dramatic frown, "Is it not working?"

"You clearly haven't done this before have you?"

He reclines deeper into his lazy position beside me, resting his head on his crossed arms, "Well, I figured loik most things in life...it's really all improvisation."

I snort, disbelieving and wary of his intentions, "Well you can stop right there, I think you've had one too many beers." I grab the empty cans that had accumulated around us and prepare to walk away.

"Oi! Where are you goin'!?" He yells out suddenly, twisting his body to wrap his hand around my ankle.

Tugging forcefully he pulls me back down to the ground, the cans being tossed into the air and clanging when they hit the ground as I brace myself with my arms, "Jamison! What the fuck are you-"

The aussie quickly leaps into action, jumping on top of me to straddle my torso, using his height and weight to his advantage, successfully pinning me.

I struggle and hit him where I can, "Get off, you psycho!" I yell, but he pays no attention as he taps the corners of his lips as he ponders.

"Yeah...I always figured the recipe would be improvisation and extreme boldness. For the most...explosive of results..." Jamison giggled, an overly joyous sound rumbling from his chest down to me.

He leans his incredibly toned body down to mine, his lips dangerously close to my neck, "You like me, dontcha?..." He whispers, "...why else would a girl like you be spendin' so much time with this Junkrat?"

Gasping as his tongue flicked out to tease the sensitive crook of my neck, "Jamison..." I breathe, as I wriggle underneath him.

"Oh, ho, ho..." He chortled, "...now I've got no doubts, you makin' noises like that."

"Get off, Fawkes. Before I...get nasty." I threatened, or rather, attempted to. It was hard to get the words out in a steady and dominating tone as Jamison was sucking and biting at different sections of my neck.

"Aww, come on. Ain't you enjoyin' yourself, sheila?" He teased, kissing the corner of my mouth.

I groaned at the feeling of his rippling muscles underneath the palms of my hands as I feebly pushed at his body.

Unable to deny my hands their wandering path, they found themselves tangling their fingers in the thick fiery blond locks of Jamison's hair. Pulling him down to hit his target. Pressing my lips against his, but most of what I got was teeth. Jamison couldn't seem to keep that stupid grin off his face, keeping us in a toothy and sloppy kiss.

Another chortle rumbling from his chest, "Now that's more like it, girly."

I sighed, "If you tell anyone about this..."

"What? Are you embarrassed of me?" Jamison offered sarcastically.

I smirked, "Yes."

Pinching me and causing me to squeal and wriggle underneath him, Jamison cackled, "Good, now I have to make sure everyone knows who yer havin' fun with."

Sinking his teeth into my neck, Jamison left a clear imprint of his teeth on my skin, and I moan loudly into his ear.

He relishes the sounds, grinning into my skin, slick with his saliva.

I gripped his muscular shoulders, digging my nails into him as his hips started to grind against me...

"Oh, fuck. Jamison..." I moaned.

Grinding his hips particularly forcefully against me, he teases, "Something you want, girly?"

"Don't play with me, Fawkes, you've already got me in a vulnerable position." I snap, attempting a fed up tone.

Gripping my hips, Junkrat flips over to his back, setting me on top of him, "Bettah?" He laughs.

"Mmmm, getting there." I reply, dancing my hips along his rousing cock, His fingers dig into me as he moans my name.

I continue to grind and I feel his excitement beneath me.

"Oh, fuck." he hisses.

I want to taste him. He's always so tempting in his refusal to wear anything above his torso. His skin is dirty with smoke and oil. And he smells of fire and gunpowder.

I lean down and bite on his abdomen, his muscles ripple and tense as I do so. Small teasing bites anywhere I can reach. Eventually I run my tongue over his nipple, applying pressure as I take the peak between my teeth.

Jamison breathes sharply and takes a fist of my hair pulling me down towards his hips, I kiss his chest and stomach as I allow myself to be directed.

I know what he wants, and I'm happy to give it to him...

I give him a wicked smile and lick my lips, unbuckling his pants.

Tucking my hand into his trousers I wrap my hand around his stiff cock and he gives a giddy giggle.

"Shut up, or I'll lose my concentration." I reprimand him.

"So demanding...I like it!" He exclaims, his pupils blown and his smile as bright as ever.

Sitting up to watch my handy work, I palm Jamison's cock and take as much in my mouth as I can. In the sudden flush of sensation, Junkrat throws his head back and moans loudly.

His fingers find their way back into my hair, and he encourages me to move faster.

His taste is smoky and bitter, and I tease the tip of his cock with my tongue, licking long torturous licks from the base of his dick to the tip. He groans in pleasure, "Fucking hell, sheila...don't stop..."

I love hearing his praise, he tells me he loves the feeling of my mouth on him. His sharp intakes of air and his fingers painfully tugging at my hair make me wetter and wetter...

I can't help but touch myself, my fingers playing with my clit only for a brief moment, for as soon as Junkrat notices my neediness he orders me to undress.

"Take off those pants, and sit on me." he commands, an excited smile on his face.

I whimper at his tone, and instantly I concede. I stand up and slowly tug my pants downwards, I kick them from my heels but before I can get my panties off, Junkrat sits up suddenly. Face level with my pussy he inhales sharply, pressing his head between my legs.

I feel his sharp nose dig into me. Oh god- he was drinking in the scent of my arousal.

"Oh, you smell so good..." An overly excited giggle bubbling up his throat but stopped short by his need to lick me over my panties, dampening them further...

I was completely unprepared when he tugged my underwear to the side, exposing me to his probing tongue.

My knees went weak with his first lick. Supporting me in his strong arms to keep me from collapsing, I grasped his shoulders for dear life as he ate me out as if I was his last meal on earth.

His tongue was merciless and penetrating, his mouth wet and sloppy. Sucking hard on my clit, ripping a scream of ecstasy from my lips. My instinct was to recoil from the overload of sensation, but Jamison kept me in a firm grip against his mouth. His strong arms keeping my hips in place.

"Oh god! Jamison...I'm going to- oh fuck I'm going to cum..." My forearms were shaking with the strain of my awkward position, I was going to collapse any second now.

A burst of laughter came from beneath me, "Oh please do it, cum on my face." he pleaded happily.

Such neverending energy...just the thought of what he could do with it excited me.

He took to eating me with another burst of fervor. Running his fingers through my slick folds, he slipped two fingers inside of me, taking my clit into his mouth once again. Sucking and finger fucking me, my thighs shook feverishly as he curled his fingers inside of me. And I dug my nails into his shoulders causing deep half moons on his skin.

In the midst of all the sensations and movement my orgasm washed over me. Causing every involuntary movement to come to a sudden pause as I came. Post-orgasm spasms jolting me periodically from my blissfully frozen state.

Junkrat's lips were coated in my juices, giving them a delicious looking gleam, "Oh lovely, that was absolutely lovely." he grins.

Helping me down and off my shaky legs, Junkrat positioned me on his lap, with his cock snug between our bodies.

"How...the hell...are you so...good at that?" I asked, barely catching my breath.

Junkrat licks his lips, "Well, it's loik I said. Improvisation, and boldness." he replied nonchalantly.

I hummed, biting my lip and sliding my slick pussy along his length, "Well, let's see what else you've got."

Growling, he takes me by my hips, gripping and sliding me up and down until I slide at just the right angle...taking in his entire length in one thrust.

His hips jolt up to meet mine and he grunts when I'm filled to the hilt.

"Oh god...oh my god..." I slide up and down his cock, riding him, "...you feel so fucking good." I moan.

He filled me so nicely, his thick cock massaging all the right spots inside me. I buried my head in the crook of his neck, kissing and sucking the sensitive spots right behind his ear.

His fingers dig painfully into my soft hips, and I get an earful of his excited moans.

He doesn't stick to a particular rhythm, carelessly pumping into me hard and fast. I feel that sublime tug at the pit of my stomach and I know he's going to make me cum again.

He grips my hair, pulling my head into a fiery kiss. He swallows my moans and whines, and his breathing comes out faster and faster. The hot air of his lungs crashing against my skin.

His thrusts become desperate and violent. His merciless fucking easily making me cum again and my pussy clenches around him, "Oh god, Jamison!"

He grunts, uttering a single curse as he comes inside me, "Fuck..." and a single shutter travels along his tight body.

I feel completely satisfied, and am enjoying the feeling of him inside me. It's a confusing feeling I could easily mistake as love, I smile, and I kiss the scrappy australian deeply, the feeling of having fallen creeping into my chest.

He tastes like sex and I might just say those accursed three words out loud.

"I didn't think fucking you would be that good." I gibe.

"Oi, you can master anythin'; bombs, mines...women, just hafta remember two things. Be confident, and always think on yer feet." Junkrat explained confidently. Wiggling two fingers at me.

I laughed, "Alright, whatever you say, Don Juan." I stood up, his softening cock slipping from my pussy. That satisfying soreness barely beginning creep up. I run my fingers between my folds and bring them to my lips for a taste...Junkrat grins, growling as I do so, and I chuckle at his hungry stare.

It's was almost time to rendezvous with the rest of our comrades, and I'll be damned if I have any of them suspecting anything so soon. I want to stave off the inevitable gossip as long as possible, especially since I just know Jamison won't make it easy for me.

"Come on, let's go." I say as I get to dressing myself. I turn to pick up my clothing. Slipping it on as quickly as I can.

Jamison stands, tucking himself back into his trousers, walking to me he wraps his forearm around my neck pulling me tightly into one last burning kiss. His tongue delves into my mouth, and his other arm wraps around to caress my back.

I moan into his mouth, scared he's going to work me up to a point of no return, biting and tugging at my lip. But before my arousal gets out of hand, he breaks the kiss with a sloppy pop.

"Lead the way, sheila..." he says.

I dizzily take point, stumbling for a moment before taking off to our designated location.

Little do I know Jamison is watching me as I lead, barely able to contain his childish laughter.

Gripping his sides, and covering his mouth, waiting until I'm out of earshot before releasing a burst of cackling laughter. Slapping his knees and gripping his head he laughs heartily at his cleverness. He had stuck a paper sign on my back, and I hadn't even noticed. While I was distracted by his sloppy kisses, Jamison had taken the opportunity to pull a stunt he knew I wouldn't appreciate.

The paper read: "Junkrat was here." With an arrow pointing at my ass, and a hastily scribbled drawing of his own face with hearts for eyes and a smattering of X's and O's.

Hilarious.

"Good luck explainin' that, girly!" He exclaimed merrily. He really wasn't willing to let you keep him a secret.

And now he had made that impossible.


End file.
